


i can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head, but i don't wanna fall asleep just yet

by subscribe_to_techno



Series: ShinSaiOumaAmaMota kjdsjjdsjdjskj [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autistic Shinguji Korekiyo, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I don't have a ship name yet, I'm gonna make a full series for this ship, It's also not mentioned yet but it's there, Kiyo gets help with his trauma bc I'm mad at the way canon addressed it, Listen while it's not mentioned in this one he's trans and autistic bc I'm trans and autistic, M/M, ShinSaiOumaAmaMota seems like it's too long, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribe_to_techno/pseuds/subscribe_to_techno
Summary: What Korekiyo went through was never really addressed by anyone in canon so here, I wrote this.Song title from 'This is home' by cavetown
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu/Mioda Ibuki (implied), Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: ShinSaiOumaAmaMota kjdsjjdsjdjskj [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	i can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head, but i don't wanna fall asleep just yet

“Kiyo?” The rain hit his arms with a cold sting, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. His classmates had recently been helping him come to terms with the fact that _maybe_ (or, okay, definitely) his sister wasn’t as great a person as he thought, and that, what she had done, what she had forced him to do, wasn’t as normal as he thought it was. While his classmates help was great, the memories that he tried his hardest to ignore were coming back full force.

“Kiyo? Are you okay?” Sometimes, he wondered if anyone noticed when it was happening. If someone could have prevented all this but turned a blind eye. But then, she had been doing her best to keep it a secret.

“Kiyo?”

“Hmm?” Kiyo slowly turned. His head was still fuzzy, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He did suppose that was meant to be a normal part of dealing with what he went through, but he didn’t like it.

“You’re going to get a cold if you stay out in the rain for too long, y’know?” Rantaro said gently.

“I know, I’m just… thinking,”

“You know, if you think about her too much you’ll end up hurting yourself more,”

“How do you know that’s what I’m thinking about,”

“You know, you have a habit of muttering when you’re deep in thought,” Rantaro shrugged.

“I do? I apologise, I wasn’t aware of that,”

“You don’t need to apologise, Kiyo,”

Korekiyo shivered. _Staying out in this icy weather probably wasn’t the greatest of ideas_. Rantaro noticed this, and quickly shrugged off his jacket, silently offering it to Korekiyo.

“Ah, but then you’ll end up cold, won’t you?”

“It’s fine, Kiyo. I’m wearing a long-sleeved shirt, see? Besides, we should be going inside soon anyway,” Rantaro smiled. “And if you’re worried it’s gonna be too small for you, it’s a bit big on me anyway, so it’ll fit you just fine,”

Korekiyo smiled slightly, wrapping the hoodie around himself slowly. Rantaro turned, gesturing towards inside. Korekiyo followed slowly, moving his hair off his face so he could see better.

“Should I make us some tea?” Rantaro asked, tilting his head to the side.

“That would be nice,”

“You should go grab yourself a jacket that’s not completely soaked so that you can warm up, I don’t want you catching a cold,” Rantaro said, voice laced with concern.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, but if it stops you from worrying, why would I say no,” The two stepped inside, and waved quickly at Kirumi and Kaede.

“Kiyo! You’re soaked!” Kaede scolded. “How long were you outside for?”

“I’m fine. Both you and Rantaro worry too much,”

“If you like, I recently took the washing out of the dryer, and I think I saw one of your jackets. I could fetch it if you would like?” Kirumi offered.

“If you insist,” Korekiyo shrugged. Rantaro got out the kettle, and Kirumi quickly headed out into the hallway.

“So, do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to distract you from it?” Kaede asked, her usual cheery demeaner not fading. That was something he admired about her, no matter what, she would still have that positive smile on her face.

“I’d rather talk about anything else, a distraction would certainly be nice,”

“Did I tell you that Ibuki is making a song for Miu?”

“I don’t think you did. That will certainly turn out… interesting,”

“Here you go,” Kirumi returned and passed the jacket to Korekiyo.

“Thank you,” He smiled, settling into the warmth.

“Hey! Kiyo! I heard you were feeling down!” Kokichi ran down the hallway. Korekiyo could faintly hear Kiibo’s shouting for Kokichi to slow down from down the hall. He laughed quietly at the antics of his boyfriend.

“Kokichi, you didn’t break anything did you?” Kirumi scolded.

“Of course not mom!”

“For the last time, I’m not your- you know what, Kiyo, I’ll leave him to you,” Kirumi shook her head.

“Waaaaah! Mom’s being mean to me!” Kokichi pretended to cry. Korekiyo just laughed softly.

“Kokichi, you know I can tell your tears are fake, correct?”

“Aww, you saw right through me! I guess I owe you a kiss?” Kokichi grinned. Korekiyo smiled bashfully, heat rising to his cheeks. Kokichi quickly pecked his cheek and poked his tongue out at Korekiyo.

“Hey guys, I’ve finished making the tea. Kokichi, I’m guessing you don’t want any?” Rantaro offered.

“Of course not! It’s yuck! I don’t know why you guys like it!” Kokichi fake gagged. Rantaro shook his head, smiling at Kokichi.

“Here, that soft drink you like,” Kokichi quickly snatched the drink out of his hands.

“Now, Kiyo, are you okay?” Korekiyo nodded, but Kokichi looked at him with suspicion. “You sure?”

“I’m fine,”

“Riiight. Totally. Well, because you’re totally doing just fine, can I have a hug?” Kokichi asked, bottom lip jutting out.

“Of course,” Korekiyo smiled. Kokichi threw his arms around him, snuggling in close. Korekiyo smiled at the warmth. While the display of affection certainly wasn’t anything new from Kokichi, it still made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He could feel Rantaro press a kiss on his cheek, then sit down next to the two.

“So, Taro, since it’s raining we’re gonna have to tell Shumai and Kaito we should have a movie night instead, right? We don’t want Kiyo to get sick,” Kokichi pouted.

“Of course, besides, it’ll be hard to see the stars when it’s all cloudy anyways,” Rantaro pointed out with a shrug.

“Kiyo, are you feeling even a little bit better now? I wanna help you, but I can’t if you don’t open up about your feelings,” Kokichi asked and looked up at Korekiyo, concerned.

“I do feel a bit better. I suppose, it will take a while to be truly recovered but, I feel better for now,” Korekiyo shrugged.

“Well, even a little bit of progress is progress,” Rantaro smiled.

“I suppose that is true isn’t it,” Korekiyo sighed. While he wasn’t truly okay yet, his friends and lovers were there for him, and he supposed that for now, that would be enough.


End file.
